The present invention is generally directed to a restraining cradle for farm animals and is particularly directed to a cradle for supporting a farm animal in an upright position and in a recumbent or reclining position on its side for treatment.
In animal husbandry, it is very often necessary to restrain or immobilize a farm animal for a variety of purposes such as branding, toe nail clipping, or treatment by a veterinarian. Many types of animal restraining devices have been developed for these purposes. One type of device includes a table to which the animal is clamped and means for rotating the table so that the animal is in a reclining position. Another type of device consists of a cradle which includes a frame and supporting table. The cradle is adapted to be rotated so that the animal assumes a reclining position for branding or for other appropriate treatment. Another type of cradle is rotatable so the animal assumes an upright and sitting position.
There are several considerations when restraining farm animals for treatment. To begin with, animals are reluctant to enter into an unfamiliar contraption and it is sometimes difficult to properly position the animal within a restraining device. With some devices, the animal must first be positioned on its side and then rolled over on its belly before it is finally secured in the device. For other devices, the animal is driven through a shoot which leads into the device. When an animal is rotated from a standing to a reclining position, the body of the animal must be supported during the transition. This is generally quite uncomfortable for large animals such as cows and horses, particularly cows where great care must be exercised to avoid applying pressure to the utter. Even if supporting pressure is applied uniformly across the animal's stomach, it is not the best place to support an animal. Another consideration, is the restraining of the animal's head when it is in the device and supporting of the animal's head when it is in the reclining position. By restraining the animal's head, it is prevented from thrashing its head around and causing injury. Also, it is very difficult for an animal to hold its head without support when it is in the reclining position. The prior art restraining devices which are effective to rotate an animal from a standing to a reclining or sitting position, require specialized lifting and rotating machinery which cannot be used for any other purpose. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the present invention to provide an animal cradle which is adapted to support an animal in the standing and reclining positions and adapted to be attached to the bucket of a tractor so as to be lifted and rotated with the bucket between a first position in which the animal is upright to a second position in which the animal is reclining.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an animal cradle which greatly facilitates the entrance of the animal into the cradle and the proper positioning of the animal within the cradle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an animal cradle in which the animal is properly positioned within the cradle and properly secured while the animal is in the standing position.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an animal cradle in which the animal is supported on its feed in the standing position and on its side in the reclining position and the provision of means for gradually shifting the animal's weight from the animal's feet to its side during the transition from the standing to the reclining position.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an animal cradle which provides easy and convenient access to the animal for treatment when it is in the reclining position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an animal cradle in which the animals head is restrained while it is in the cradle and supported when the animal is in the reclining position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an animal cradle which is simple in construction, which is easy to use, and is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.